Third Times the Charm
by a.j. willo
Summary: "Tell me what to do baby" Jacob whispered edging his way towards her and falling before her, "Tell me what to do to fix it. Tell me Lays and I'll do it" Ignoring the shocked gasp from Bella and the sharp intake from Renesemee, he took her head into his hands and made her eyes focus on his. "Kill me" Leah pleaded. "If you love me you'll do this for me." Jacob\Leah
1. pt 1

***wipes dust from computer screen* I'm back and this is crazy! After 4 years I thought I would never write again, but here it is. An angsty one-shot (but could be turned into a multi chapter fic) starring my favorite Twilight characters Jacob and Leah. As usual I own nothing and thanks to the author S.M. for letting me borrow her characters. Read it and leave a review telling me if you want more or how you felt. Looking forward to writing more and hearing from you guys.**

* * *

"How did I end up like this?" Leah wondered to herself as she looked into the ocean. She was perched on the edge of the cliff, looking over the shores of La Push. It was quiet and peaceful, it was nice compared to the constant drama that was her life. Blinking back the tears that stung at her eyes she desperately tried to focus her attention on someone else…something else, but she just couldn't. His name was burned into her mind like a pattern. _Jacob. Jacob. Jacob_. _Jacob._

They were getting closer. She could feel the ground vibrating from their strong paws hitting the woodland floor. They never wanted to be around her before so why was the pack rushing to her side now. "My pack." Leah scoffed and rolled her eyes in irritation. What a joke. All the pack ever talks about is being connected. The bullshit Sam preaches about brotherhood never really applies to her anyways...she's not a dude. And when have her so called brothers of her ever really cared for her anyways? She was a mistake and they made sure she knew it every in return she made sure everyone of her brothers knew how miserable she was.

Most days she could control her thoughts and hide them in the deep parts of her mind where they couldn't see. She usually ran patrol and tried to keep quiet it, but it was so hard. In her mind buried away were the reminders of what she lost. Forever doomed to the life of a wolf at the age of 18. All of her hopes and dreams vanished as she erupted into a ball of fur, fulfilling the destiny of her tribe.

After stumbling upon Jacob and his precious leech lovers she knew she had to get away. The sight of her Jacob with that girl was too much to handle . So she did what she knew best and ran. She knew she had been sitting on that cliff ledge for hours and she knew her time alone was limited. She could hear them coming now, growling and clawing their way up the mountain side.

Leaning back on her hands she focused hard enough where she could still remember what it was like before. She could remember a time before all of the vampire drama and the pressure of imprinting. She feel of the wool from her dad's flannel rubbing against her arms. She could feel her long hair whipping around her face and the warmth of the bonfire as she danced along with Rachel and her family. The happiness she felt after finding out she got accepted into school. But there in the privacy of her mind she could also remember the darkness. The screams from her mother when she saw her father lying on the floor clutching at his heart. The sound of the snip of the scissors cutting off her hair. The sound of her heartbreaking to pieces when she walked in on Sam and Emily embraced in a kiss. And worst of all she could still feel him…touching her body and whispering sweet promises of love in her ear.

"NO!" Leah screamed as she stood when she realized what she was doing, "No more." The tears were pouring down her face as the memories resurfaced. She kept them locked away for a reason. Locked away she couldn't be broken again.

Hearing the snap of a twig behind her Leah froze. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He was the fastest in the pack after her. She knew he would come for her first.

"Go away." She whispered softly not bothering to turn around. She tried to wipe the tears from her face to hold onto what was left of her dignity…no one would get the satisfaction of watching Leah Clearwater's heart break for the third time.

"I said GO!" She screamed after not hearing any retreating footsteps. Why can't she just be left to suffer alone. Glancing down she saw her knees stained with blood from falling while she scrambled up the hill. Something was wrong with her. She could feel it in her bones that she wasn't healing right. Those cuts of her legs should have already healed up by now. She could only focus on how heavy her body felt and the unpleasant taste in her mouth...like she swallowed sand. Was she bitten? Was she dying? It was all a blur after running from the Cullen house.

_I will fight for you. I will fight for us. I don't need an imprint to tell me who to love. _The memories were coming back stronger now. She fell to her knees at the sensation agitating the cuts deeper. Leah clutched at her head desperate for some kind of release, she moaned in pain at the assault.

"Leah, please." Jacob whispered starting to move towards her, but stopped when he saw her moving back towards the end of the cliff. "Get away from the edge." he begged her.

"Lays." he tried again, "Sweetheart please don't do this. It's not what it looked like." Behind him Jacob heard the rest of the pack and The Cullen family arriving. Startled gasps filled the air as they saw Leah on the floor.

Leah started to sob harder at his confession. _Please don't do this_. This as he called it was all she knew. The moment she saw him wrapped up in the now adult arms of Renesemee Cullen she knew her fate. She could tell he was slipping away and turning to her, his true imprint. Leah's heart gave a painful jolt at the word, reminding her what her place was. When Jacob Black imprinted on Renesemee the last bit of hope Leah clung to disappeared. She foolishly let herself get lost in his promises of forever and love.

"_I won't let it take me Lee." He promised her one night, holding onto her tightly. "I love you. I don't want this imprint I only want you. Believe me." At his confession she looked up into those brown eyes and knew she was a goner. He could always make anything sound so passionate. He had a way of making you feel safe. At his declaration of love she dove headfirst giving Jacob Black the last little pieces of her heart. _"_I love you too." she whispered back giving him all she had left, "I love you." _

Suddenly she wasn't in Jacobs arms she was alone of the forest ground. The pain slapping her back into reality as she felt the stones and sticks dig a little deeper into her arms and legs. "Please help me." Leah whimpered. The pain was suffocating her now. As she glanced up directly into Jacob's eyes she quickly looked behind him. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with him. There was the pack staring at her wide eyed and confused. Strangely enough she saw the Cullen's standing there, all giving her looks of pity and sorrow. The blonde vampire was bent over from waves of grief hitting him and Rosalie's eyes shimmered with tears she could no longer drop. She saw Edward's mouth moving whispering something to Carlisle, but he moved so fast and she was so weak all she could make out was _system failing. _So it was true. She wasn't healing…she was dying.

"I can't any more. It hurts make it stop." Leah sobbed out still pulling at her hair and clutching her chest, desperate for some kind of release. She didn't care who saw her at this point, she just wanted it to end. Carlisle made a movement to go towards her, but Jacobs strong arm pushed him back. It was only him and her right now.

"Tell me what to do baby." Jacob whispered edging his way towards her and falling before her,"Tell me what to do to fix it. Tell me Lays and I'll do it." Ignoring the shocked gasp from Bella and the sharp intake from Renesemee, he took her head into his hands and made her eyes focus on his.

"What can I do to make it right?" he asked her wiping the tears from her face and pressing his forehead to hers.

"Kill me." Leah pleaded to latching onto him. She knew this was the last time she would get to touch him like this so she took advantage running her hands over his chest and clutching on to his biceps. "If you love me you'll do this for me. If you care for me at all you'll do this for me."

"Leah!" Jacob breathed out in shock forcing his head back so he could look at her properly, "I can't do that."

Angry, Leah ripped her hands from his arms and stepped away from him towards the edge. She screamed throwing her hands in the air. "You can't or you won't Jacob! How can you deny me this when I gave you everything. I had. EVERYTHING and you won't do this for me." She sobbed finally letting go of all her anger. "I've loved you Jacob through all of this. Through Bella breaking your heart, through Sam and the pack, through the battles and I thought it was enough. I thought loving you would be enough to make it okay, to make the pain go away, but it's not. I can't love you while you love her. I won't stand by and watch you love someone else."

Leah teetered dangerously close to the edge. She was up high enough on the cliff that she may not survive the fall. "If you won't do this for me… I will." She promised Jacob stepping even further off the rock. Little pebbles slipped from her shoe and she watched them disappear into the water. It was a long way to the bottom, she never jumped this high before.

"No! Leah!" Seth yelled from behind them trying to break free of the hold Embry had on him. "You don't give up. Clearwater's don't give up… we fight."

Leah looked back at Seth's cry and she was conflicted. She would miss him and he would mourn her, but he would move on. They all would, Seth would find comfort in his imprints arms and forget all about her. He would forget all about his bitter broken sister and have a normal life.

"I love you Leah! You know I do!" Jacob cried reaching out to her. "I'm trying. I'm fight-"

"I know…" she sighed cutting him off and accepting what was about to happen, "But it's not enough."

Suddenly the air shifted and she fell back. The last sight she saw was her Jacob reaching for her screaming her name and Edwards cry of, "Grab her, but it was too late. Slipping from the edge she let go of the baggage and the pain that was embedded in her soul. All at once she felt a rush of fear, but it was only for a second and then she felt peace. She was free. She was happy. Closing her eyes she the wind whipped her hair around and it felt just like she was back at first beach. Surrounded by her family and drunk off of Jacob Black's love. She was transported to a time where nothing could hurt her and she smiled even in the face of death.

Leah Clearwater was strong, but even the strongest can't survive a broken heart...let alone three.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed reading it. Let me know how you liked it. **_  
_


	2. pt 2

**I always say its a one-shot, but some how turn it into a story. Your reviews really inspired me to write another chapter...so this is for you all! As usual I own nothing and thanks to the author S.M. for letting me borrow her characters. Read it and leave a review telling me if you want more or how you felt. Looking forward to writing more and hearing from you guys.**

* * *

_**Drip. Drip. Drip**_

The sound of the IV was slowly driving Jacob to the brink of insanity. Angrily he ran his fingers through his hair before letting them fall back onto the bed. Resting his hands in his chin he felt the stubble growing on his face…if you could call it stubble. "When was the last time I shaved?" he thought to himself. Staring at the pale blue walls of the room he racked his brain on when was the last time he groomed his face. When was the last time he actually left this room for more than 20 minutes? Since that day on the cliff Jacob can't seem to remember much. He can't remember the last time he smiled without being forced. He can't remember the last time he went to a pack meeting. And he can't remember the last time he thought of **her** without his chest hurting. Every day he spent staring at these walls and listening to that IV drip was going to drive him a little more crazy.

_**Drip. Drip. Drip.  
**_

By some miracle Leah Clearwater was still alive. Never one to give up, Leah had defied all odds and survived that fall. As soon as she fell over the side of that cliff Jacob dove in right after her followed surprisingly by Rosalie Cullen. Both of them had rushed her to the shore to asses her injuries and noticed the nasty head wound she had gotten from cracking her skull on the rocks. Jacob hadn't left her bedroom since she was brought home, the pack knew the questions they would raise at the hospital so they brought Leah back to the Clearwater house to get checked out.

_**Drip. Drip. Drip.**_

Shaking his head Jacob tried to relax to take his mind off of that damn sound. To be honest he just wants to rip that damn bag off the hook and through it out of the window, but he knows he won't. That bag is helping to keep her alive. That little bag is keeping them alive. Behind him Jacob heard the door creak open and he immediately stiffened. Bella didn't have to announce her presence for Jacob to know it was her. Jacob could smell that sickly sweet vampire smell the whole way down the hall.

"Why would you even here? You know what the doctors say." Jacob snapped, "Leave before she phases. You know she can't control it when she's like this."

Carlisle could barely walk into the room without Leah's body breaking out in tremors ready to phase. Even though the Cullen's and his pack had 'peace', Leah's body couldn't register the difference in her state. With her mind shut off her body was naturally responding the only way she knew how to the vampire smell…phasing.

Bella stood rigid against the door. Ever since that day on the cliff she hardly even saw Jacob anymore. He refused to see her or her family. It wasn't fair, he was her best friend and he was just shutting her out! After weeks of no communication she convinced Edward and Nessie to go with her to the Clearwater's house under the pretenses of checking up on Leah, but really it was to see Jacob. She still couldn't get over that this is what Jacob had become. In her mind he was still the same sweet boy who kissed her so desperately on that mountain. Her Jacob was kind and never raised his voice to her. He was willing lay down his life to face any of her demons for her, both the ones in her dreams and reality. But this Jacob was someone she knew nothing about. This man was a complete stranger.

Jacob whipped around to Bella, his eyes flashing yellow flaunting his wolf and his anger, "Are you fucking deaf? Leave."

"This was a mistake. Let's leave them to their privacy." Edward spoke grabbing Bella's arm softly.

Still having some new born strength she whipped out of Edwards hold and walked towards Jacob. Glancing at Leah, Bella could see that her body start to hum, but she kept walking on. She reached out to touch his shoulder, but suddenly she felt the wall cave behind her. Before she could register what was happening Jacob had his hand wrapped around her throat and they were in the hallway and away from Leah.

Jacob could hear Edward behind him begging him to put her down, but he ignored him and kept his hold tight on Bella's neck. "Why can't you just go away? Haven't you done enough?" Jacob hissed pushing her farther into the wall. The plaster was caving as he banged Bella into the wall.

"Jacob please!" Renesemee begged appearing at her father's side. "She just worries about you."

Jacob scoffed as he released Bella letting her body plop to the floor. He walked a couple steps away from her trying to recompose his wolf and not giving into is urges. Taking a deep breath he turned to Renesemee and said, "She should worry about Leah. She would worry what's going to happen to her."

Reaching up Bella grabbed at her throat rubbing it and sucking in air out of habit. It had been months since she needed oxygen to survive, but the death stare Jacob was giving her would have sucked away all of her air…if she had it.

"Jacob!" she croaked out, "Of course I worry. You've been cooped up in this house for months. I worry about you! You are my best friend. "

Groaning Jacob ran a hand through his long hair. It had been weeks since he cut that too. "That's what got me into this mess in the first place! Being friends with you!" Jacob yelled turning around to look at Bella, "If it wasn't for you coming back to this town I would have been fine. FINE! When you came back you brought this cloud of destruction with you…and it's ruined my life!"

Jacob stalked towards her, his heavy footsteps making the floor boards in the Clearwater house creak beneath his weight, "Ever since you came back you've brought me nothing but heartache and drama. Every shitty thing that's happened in the last couple months was because of you and your love for the fucking abnormal."

"That's not true Jake." Bella cried, "I love you. I'd never hurt you!"

"Oh really? This is love? Love is brushing me off when I healed those wounds he left when he abandoned you and then dropping me the second Edward glanced your way again? Love is watching me tear apart my tribe trying to protect you and his family? Love is knowing I loved Leah, but forcing Renesemee on me every chance you got KNOWING I was fighting the imprint? That's love?"

Renesemee looked between her Mother and Jacob in shock. She didn't know any of this, hell she didn't even want to be with Jacob. All of the pieces in this messed up puzzle were suddenly clicking together. Her memories of Jacob always had her mom in them. She thought she was just being protective, but it made sense now…she was pushing them together.

"I'm done with your so called friendship. So just do me a favor and take your daughter and your new family and leave mine alone." Jacob told Bella. He turned to Edward before speaking again, "Get out of this house and off of my land. The treaty is back and in full effect. Anything you have left to say talk to Seth because I'm done with your family. I need to get back to Leah, I've already wasted too much time re-living the past with you."

Jacob turned around and stalked towards the room shutting the door behind him with a bang. In that moment Jacob had made a choice. He surrendered to his destiny and took on the role of Alpha finally putting his tribe and his people before the vampires. Every wolf on La Push felt the surge of energy go through them as they felt the change in leadership, only a descendant of Ephraim Black could display that type of command.

Bella was still on the floor in shock at what just happened. "Edward." She whispered, "What do we do? How do we get our Jacob back?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose Edward tried to process how things escalated so quickly. In all of his years he has never come across a mind like Jacobs. His mind was filled with a complex amount of scenarios of what could happen and the amount of pressure the young boy had gave Edward a dull migraine the second he tapped into it. As soon as Jacob decided to become Alpha and the migraine went away and it clicked. Edward knew what needed to be done now. They needed to leave. Sighing he held his hand out to Bella, "We do nothing love. He was never ours to take."

Inside the room Jacob heard the Cullen's leave the house and he let out a sigh of relief. Scooting closer to Leah he reached out and started to stroke her long hair. Ever since she was in this state her hair grew remarkable fast. When she finally awoke he would have to convince her to keep it like this.

"I'm sorry about them baby, I know how it upsets you. They won't dare come here anymore, now that I'm in charge." Jacob whispered still playing with her hair, but slowed at his own words.

_Now that I'm in charge._

He knew how he could fix this and he kicked himself for not thinking of it earlier. He was Alpha now. His word was law and everyone had to follow.

"Wake up Leah." He commanded ceasing his movements in her hair, "That's an order."

All of the sudden her finger twitched. The beeps on the machine started to increase indicating the quickening of her heartbeat. It was working. It was really working. Saying a silent prayer of thanks to Taha Aki he couldn't believe she was waking up. Grabbing her hand he squeezed it, trying to reassure her that he was there.

"There you go baby. Come on" Jacob whispered standing up to hovering over her, "Open your eyes and come back to me."

Then all of the pain and grief Jacob had felt over the past couple months had disappeared. Brown eyes met brown and Jacob felt his throat close up and tears spring into his eyes. Clearing his throat he smiled, wider than he ever had before.

"Lays" he breathed and watched her face break out into a smile, "There's my girl."

_**Drip. Drip. Drip. **_

* * *

_**There it is! Let me know how you felt. And I know a little tease at the end, but you'll just have to keep reading to see what happens.  
**_


	3. pt 3

**Your reviews really inspired me to write another chapter...so this is for you all! This chapter was hard to write and sorry a little shorter than the others...I wrote the Leah\Jacob scene at least 3 times and I'm still not 100% happy with it, but I wanted to get the chapter out. As usual I own nothing and thanks to the author S.M. for letting me borrow her characters. Read it and leave a review telling me if you want more or how you felt. Looking forward to writing more and hearing from you guys.**

* * *

"Alright…I'm here" Jacob announced as he walked into the room taking a seat at the head of the table, "Let's begin."

He had been in the La Push Rec Center more times than he could count. With its fading wallpaper and rickety chairs he loved this place. As a child growing up in La Push it was second nature to hang out at the Rec on the weekends, learning about his people and sneaking into council meetings with Quil and Embry. He could remember peeking through the glass and gazing at his father who was sitting proudly at the head of the table running the meetings. Jacob loved seeing his father at the head of the table it was as if he was sitting on a throne, but now as Jacob sat in the same seat it felt more like a strait jacket.

"After going over the numbers everything looks alright." Old Quil said while rummaging through his papers, "Right now we can keep everything running for the next couple more months. But the money has stopped coming in. We have to find another source for income."

Jacob groaned internally, but kept his face blank. This was not what he wanted to hear right now, especially with everything that was going on. Sighing he leaned back in the chair and laced his fingers together, "Does anyone have any suggestions?"

After opening the floor up for discussion, Jacob let his mind wander. It was reckless not to be giving all his attention to the meeting, but he had more pressing matters that he needed to deal with. The pack was in frenzy since the switch of new leadership and the combination of both packs. Every wolf was on edge and ready to attack if someone from the alternate pack decided to mouth off. Jacob was prepared for some tension, but nothing like this. There was only one person who could whip them all back in line, but she currently wasn't speaking to Jacob at the moment…she wasn't speaking to anyone. The minutes after Leah woke up still confused Jacob. Shifting in his seat to make it seem like he was paying attention to the conversation at hand, Jacob thought about his last conversation with Leah.

"_Jacob." Leah tried to say, but it came out as a squeak. Quickly Jacob reached for the water that he had been drinking and poured a little down her throat._

"_Slow baby." He encouraged her as she hungrily gulped water. Jacob couldn't believe that this was happening. She was awake. Leah was awake and looking at him. After watching her guzzle half the water the he put the cup back on the table. _

_Jacob watched as she leaned her head back against the pillows, Leah took in her surroundings. Given her calm attitude he could tell that she knew she was at home and safe in her room. _

"_How are you feeling?" Jacob asked standing over her while stroking her hair and gazing into her eyes. _

_Leah swallowed a couple times before answering, getting re-adjusted to speaking again. "I'm confused." She answered, "Why are we here?"_

_Jacob's hands froze, halting the movement in her hair. There was a possibility of memory loss Dr. Cullen said, but the outcome was slim. Jacob continued to stroke her hair, he knew she loved when he did that. _

"_What's the last thing you remember Lays." Jacob asked her sitting down on the bed and using his free hand to grasp hers. _

_The air between them was thick as Leah looked over Jacob from top to bottom. It was obvious she was taking in the noticeable changes of his body. His hair was long enough that it just brushed the tips of his shoulders. And his shoulders seemed to have gotten larger making his chest appear more defined in the tight black tee-shirt he was wearing. _

_Jacob gazed into Leah's eyes and wondered if she had felt the change. She was still out when he finally took the title as Chief so he guessed she didn't feel the difference. Jacob let his hands link between hers trying to communicate with their eyes, but hers were only coming off as cold._

"_What do I remember? I remember me telling you that I hate that fucking nickname. I remember seeing you hugged up with that Cullen bitch. And I'm pretty sure I remember looking off that cliff and knowing I wouldn't survive the fall. I should be dead, so why am I here in my room…ALIVE?" Leah sneered out jerking her hand out of his. _

_Chuckling, Jacob ignored her harsh words and reached for her hands again. This was the Leah he had learned to love. He knew that her cruel attitude was just a front to cover up her true feelings. "You scared me jumping off that cliff Lays." he said accentuating the nickname, "I thought I lost you." He admitted letting voice get soft. _

"_It obviously didn't work out so well…..so here's to second chances." Leah bitterly snapped at him shifting so she was sitting upwards on the bed. Jacob moved to help her, but she slapped his hands away. "This time I might try vamp juice, that way I know I'll actually kill myself." _

_Jacob froze. Sure Leah was bitter and harsh sometimes, but this was a new level of anger. He hadn't ever seen her this way before. He gasped, "Don't. Don't joke about that. You don't understand what it was like Leah. To watch you fling yourself over that cliff." _

"_This isn't happening." She sarcastically chuckled looking out of the window. Jacob watched as Leah turned to face him. Her eyes were black and cold…there was no flicker of emotion. _

"_I don't understand what it's like?" Leah asked raising her voice. "Of course I know what it was like Jacob. I did it! If you think watching me fall was bad imagine what it was like seeing you with Renesemee every day. Watching you light up as another women walked into the room. Can you imagine Jacob? Can you? Watching the person you love become obsessed with someone else? So don't you dare try to tell me what it was like…or try to compare your feelings of grief with mine."_

_Jacob watched as Leah started to cry. She didn't cry out and make a scene like most people do when they cry. She was silent and only her chin quivered as she let her feelings finally come to surface. _

"_I'm sorry." He confessed, "I know it wasn't the same, but baby this __**is**__ happening. You're alive. You're here with me! I choose you." _

"_But I don't want to be." She sobbed, "That's why I jumped. I don't want to live in a world where we aren't together. I don't want to be your second choice." _

_Jacob and Leah both didn't say anything for a while after her outburst. Jacob could hear Sue and Seth pulling up the drive way. Their time alone would be over soon. They just sat there staring at each other until Leah finally spoke. _

"_Please just go." She whispered to him finally looking into his eyes. _

"_Baby, no please." Jacob whimpered moving closer to her, but stopped when she flinched back. _

"_I can't breathe. Do you understand…I can't breathe! Loving you Jacob is excruciating for me...it's painful Jacob. That's not the way it should be. Loving someone is supposed to be sweet and blissful. I just…I" Leah trailed off looking at the sheets, "I think we need to take some time apart. You should go."_

_Sue and Seth were at the front door now. Jacob knew Seth would hear Leah and they would be up the steps in seconds, shattering this moment. Sighing he came up with a decision. _

"_This isn't over. I'll respect you wishes and leave." Jacob promised her. Walking up to the bed he pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead and leaned to her ear to whisper, "But this isn't what I want. Don't you think me leaving you is what I want to do. What I want is to be with you every minute of every day. I want to love you and cherish you for the rest of time. I'm not giving up on us….and I never will." _

"What do you think of that option?" Old Quil asked Jacob breaking him out of his thoughts.

Jacob sighed, "I think we all have a long journey ahead of us. My father always said we have a path to take…sometimes its hidden beneath the weeds or overlooked by an easier path, but the right way is always lined with struggles. So this is a struggle, we can do better…we have to do better. Or else everything we've worked for will be lost."

Sitting back in his chair Jacob observed the looks on the council's faces after his speech. He was pleased with the amount of respect he saw etched on their faces. He was humbled by the pride on his father's face as well as Old Quils. He just couldn't figure out if he was really speaking about the Rec Center or Leah.

* * *

_**There it is! Let me know how you felt. keep reading and reviewing to see what happens.**_


	4. pt 4

**WOOOH! All of these story follows and favorites are AWESOME. Seriously I love that you guys love this story. Your reviews really inspired me to write another chapter...so this is for you all! Hopefully some questions you guys had will be answered with this chapter. But mini spoiler that the next chapter will be a HUGE ONE. So the more you review…the faster that one will get uploaded ;) But the beginning of this Chapter starts with Leah POV and then switches to Rosalie POV. **

**As usual I own nothing and thanks to the author S.M. for letting me borrow her characters. Read it and leave a review telling me if you want more or how you felt. Looking forward to writing more and hearing from you guys.**

* * *

After Jacob had left, Leah noticed how empty the room felt. Without his large frame taking up most of the space, she realized how alone she was. Sure it was the same room she grew up in, but sitting in the bed hooked up to those machines she had never felt more alone.

'Maybe I should call him' she thought fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

Their last conversation did not go the way she expected to. Her damn emotions always got in the way of how she wanted things to go. When she woke up he looked so sweet hovering over her, but she knew she had to say her peace. There was no way after everything that had happened that she was going to let herself be a punching bag again. She was Leah Clearwater…she deserved respect.

There was a light knock on the door and Leah saw Seth poke his head in. Smiling she patted the bed and gestured him to come and sit next to her. Her little brother had been popping in and out ever since she woke up a few hours ago.

"Are you feeling alright?" Seth asked placing his hand on her head to check her temperature.

"Seth!" she giggled swiveling her head out of his hands, "Stop that! There's no point, we are wolfs remember…always hot!"

Leah stopped laughing at the solemn expression on Seth's face. That look confirmed her suspicions that she still wasn't healing right. When she first woke up, Leah felt the same discomfort in her bones from before the jump. Like the feeling when you sit still for too long or fall asleep in an uncomfortable spot and it just wouldn't go away. Plus her stomach was bloated and puffy. Maybe she was on her period right now, her stomach always did get a puffy during that time of the month.

"I'm not healing right aren't I?" she fearfully whispered to Seth, "What's wrong with me?"

At her question Seth looked away, unable to meet her eyes. He knew what was wrong with her he just didn't know how to say it. He didn't want to ruin this happy bubble they were living in. Ever since Leah woke up it was almost like the old Leah was back. She smiled and laughed just like old times. He didn't want to be the one to ruin her good spirits.

"Jacob didn't tell you?" Seth asked her, folding his hands on his chest. He was shocked that Jacob didn't drop the bomb on her the minute she woke up.

"We had a fight." Leah admitted in a small voice, "I asked him to leave."

Seth frowned at the heart broken expression on his sister's face. He couldn't understand her complex relationship with Jacob. When they were good they were good, but when they were bad it lead to his sister wanting to kill herself. Seth couldn't wrap his head around the idea of loving someone that much. Sure he had had girlfriends before and crushes, but never anything like Jacob and Leah's bond. But if Jacob was what Leah wanted he had to respect his sister's wishes now more than ever before.

"Leah…I don't know how to say this." Seth started to tell her, but stopped. For a minute the siblings had sat in the room starring at each other.

"Just spit it out Seth." Leah exclaimed looking very annoyed, "You know I hate anticipation, so by looking at me like that and not saying anything is the definition of anticipation."

"Leah you're pregnant." Seth blurted out.

* * *

As Rosalie walked into the auto shop she could see a pair of leather boots peeking out from underneath an old Honda. Hal of Hal and Auto kindly informed her that Jacob was in the back working on a car and he also pathetically tried to hit on her, but that was another story. She hardly could hold back her grimace as she took in the dingy auto shop. The whole place was about as big as the garage she used to keep her spare parts in back at the house. As a lover of cars herself she was disgusted at the display at the shop, by the looks of it the poor place seemed to be falling apart.

"What do blondes and bottles have in common?" Jacob's deep voice called out from under the car, starling her out of her thoughts.

Sighing she rolled her eyes at Jacob even though he couldn't see her and responded, "I don't know Jacob…."

"They both are empty from the neck up." She heard him chuckle from beneath the motor.

Rosalie tried to hide her smile with a scowl as she watched Jacob push himself from underneath the car. She couldn't pin point the exact moment she had become fond of the overgrown dog. She liked that someone had enough guts to say something back to her. Sometimes he told her blonde jokes she hadn't even heard…and she's been around for years.

"Hilarious, Fido. You never fail to amuse." She told him while passing him a dirty rag to wipe his hands off with, "Before you tell another one of those hilarious jokes, I had a reason for this visit."

Rosalie observed Jacob while trying to maintain indifferent. After Carlisle told her the news of Leah waking up she decided to go visit him. Now looking at him, she could tell that the reunion didn't go as planned. If it went the way she thought it was going to go, he would be at the house and not here in this pathetic excuse for garage.

"How's Leah?" she asked while leaning over an open hood. After looking at the engine she muttered, "Pass me a wrench."

Reaching her hand back she felt the heavy metal hit her palm. She always liked the way they could converse without really needing eye contact. They usually had these discussions bent over the hood of one of her car projects tinkering with something. It was nice having an outlet to work on something and not focusing on the seriousness of their conversations.

She heard Jacob walk around to the opposite side of the car. "She's fine. I mean I think she's fine. I mean she's awake and all that but, she kicked me out of the house when she came too."

"Well of course she did." Rosalie answered tightening the bolt on the car, "What did you expect?"

She glanced up to see his reaction and rolled her eyes at the confused look on his face. 'Men' she thought dropping the wrench on the tray beside the car. Placing her hands on her hips she stood up and faced him. Internally Rosalie was laughing at the pathetic look on his face, it was funny to see him look this confused over something so obvious. But she was trying to be friendly, she hadn't had a friend in a very long time. She missed having someone to hang around that wasn't apart of the Cullen family and Jacob wasn't all that bad. He liked cars and the gross horror movies she loved, but made her baby of a husband squirm. So for the sake of this new found friendship she was learning how to control what she had to say and not blurt everything that came to mind. But she couldn't ignore this, he was making it too easy.

"Seriously, Jacob! She tried to kill herself over you and my niece's relationship...if you can even call it one. You couldn't have thought when she woke up it would be love and puppies. And speaking of puppies…did you tell her about that?" she snickered grabbing another tool from the tray and leaning back down.

At Jacobs's lack of response she she looked up and arched her brow. Finally when he spoke she dropped the tool and it hit the floor with a loud clang. "I'm sorry." She hissed, "You need to repeat that. Because it sounded like you just told me that you didn't tell her she was pregnant."

Rosalie watched as Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. She knew he was stalling, "JACOB!"

"You're right. I just didn't get a chance to. One minute she's smiling at me and the next she's asking me to leave! What was I supposed to do blurt it out the minute she opened her eyes?" he asked her.

"Uh…yes!" she snapped at him, "and they say blondes are dumb."

She saw him smile at her little joke, but it only lasted for a second before she saw him frown, "Just with everything going on with the tribe, the money, and all the Nessie drama I didn't want to over whelm her. I mean she just woke up from a coma. What was I supposed to say Rosalie? Leah, babe, after you tried to kill yourself and ended up practically brain dead for 3 months my dad stepped down, the pack was in shambles, I fought Sam, became Chief and Alpha, the Res is broke, and oh right you're pregnant. Yeah that would have been super."

"Well it would have been better than having Seth tell me."

Both Rosalie and Jacob froze at the voice. Rosalie glanced behind Jacob to the figure behind that was looking a little sick.

"Leah." She called out zipping over to her, "Sit down. You should even be out of bed."

Rosalie used her super natural hearing to make sure that both heartbeats were still steady. As she held Leah upright she gave the girl a small smile of reassurance as she watched Jacob run around looking for a stool. She sucked her teeth as he finally found one, but knocked over a bucket of what look liked oil that was resting on top. Jacob ran over with the stool and helped Leah to sit down, slightly pushing her out of the way. She barely held in her squeak of annoyance at being pushed to the side. Jacob glanced to her with an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

Before she could respond she watched Leah slap his hand away and sat down by herself. She smiled at Leah's stubbornness. Serves Jacob right.

"I'm fine. Thank you Rosalie." Leah breathed out finding her balance on the stool, "But Jacob we need to talk. Now."

* * *

_There it is! Let me know how you felt. keep reading and reviewing to see what happens._


	5. pt 5

**A few things to consider…because I've jumped into this fic without really giving some back story details to it. Everything in the books happened, but just to be clear Jacob and Leah got together BEFORE the whole imprinting thing (they just kept it a secret). In this fic Sarah Black had died in a car accident and Billy was paralyzed from it. Some people say Billy is in his chair due to diabetes, but in this story it's from the accident. Plus he is a little more fit and not as over weight as some people assume he is. Also for this fic I'm saying that all Black men had been Chief of the tribe, not just respected elders or spirit leaders. I'm setting this story to be in 2013…so Jacob 23 and Leah 26. If I change anything else ill make a note at the beginning of the chapter like I did with this one. Keep reviewing and reading**

* * *

Rosalie had left the shop a good ten minutes ago and since then Jacob and Leah had sat in silence. Leah sat on the stool and tried to absorb all the information she overheard Jacob telling Rosalie.

"Leah." Jacob said startling her out of her thoughts, "Is it good for you to be in here? The fumes and everything isn't very good for the baby."

Leah let herself be dragged out of the shop by Jacob. She was still in a daze as they walked into the woods that were behind the auto shop. Finally after walking for a little while Jacob had found them a little area they could talk. This was nothing like the meadow that Bella always gushed about, this a dark and damp little spot in the middle of the trees. Somehow there was a large area of clear space, as if nature intended for this spot to become someone's little get away. The sunlight streamed in at random parts in-between the leaves and there were a couple of fallen trees that could be used as seats. The ground was still a little soft from the rain the night before and everywhere she looked she was surrounded by nature. In the distance she could faintly hear the trickle of a stream and some birds chirping. Bella's little patch of wild flowers had nothing on this location.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about everything." She heard Jacob say from behind her. She hadn't realize that she ventured into the middle of the circle, "I didn't want to over whelm you with all of that when you first woke up."

Leah walked a little further and sat down on a log. Unconsciously she placed her hands on her bulging midsection and Jacob smiled at the motion. At his smile she quickly let her hands fall to her sides trying to remind indifferent about the life that was growing inside her.

"I don't want to talk about that right now Jacob." Leah said, "You're Chief now?"

Taking a deep breath Jacob said, "Yeah. I knew it was going to happen, but not this soon. Do you remember when my Dad had those tests done?"

"A little." Leah confessed racking her brain trying to remember. She could vaguely remember Quil mentioning something about Billy going to get some tests done, but no one really mentioned it again after that. It had been almost a year ago and now everyone assumed that everything was alright. It was pointless to discuss it anymore. Plus Billy Black was chief of the tribe it was disrespectful to gossip like that.

"It's not looking to good Leah." Jacob told her coming to rest next to her on the log, "The doctors say it's getting worse."

Leah reached out to touch his leg, regardless what was going on between them Billy was just as much as her father as he was Jacobs. Billy helped raise her growing up, when her dad was out on the boats and her mom was at the hospital she and Seth usually got shipped off to the Blacks to play. She could remember Billy tending to her scrapped knees and telling them legends of the tribe.

"Something's wrong with him? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked Jacob.

"He didn't want anyone to know. He didn't even tell me. I only found out when the doctor called the house." Jacob admitted placing his hand on top of hers, "He was skipping the doctor's appointments. Turns out he forgot he had Alzheimer. Isn't that ironic?"

Leah froze at the news. Alzheimer's? Billy Black had Alzheimer's? This couldn't be happening. Billy was the strongest man she knew. Being a decadent of Ephraim Black and Taha Aki himself, the Blacks had always been known for their strength. Ephraim lived well into his early 90s and Billy up until the car accident had been strong as an ox.

"It's gotten to the point where he's slipping more frequently. Confusing the old memories with the present ones." Jacob whispered closing his eyes, "So he decided to step down as Chief and you know how it goes. I'm now Chief of La Push and Alpha of the pack."

Swallowing to fight back the tears that were stinging at her eyes Leah looked at Jacob. They were too young to be worrying about any of this. They shouldn't have to be worrying about this much responsibility they were hardly old enough to be considered adult's.

"The pack?" she asked, turning her head to look at him, "You have always been Alpha. I don't understand."

Leah could feel Jacobs skin begin to hum at the mention of the pack. She softly rubbed her hand up and down his leg to try and get him to calm down.

"That's the other thing I didn't tell you." he sighed tilting his head back, "I'm not just Alpha of our pack. I'm Alpha of all 17 of us."

She stopped breathing at that point. Leah couldn't believe Jacob had finally united both of the packs. They had discussed brining the two together before, but she couldn't believe he did it.

"How?" she asked still rubbing his leg, "How did you get Sam to agree to that?"

At the mention of Sam's name it seemed like Jacobs whole body exploded in vibrations. He quickly stood up walking away from Leah trying to calm down. Leah got up to follow him only to have him walk further away. The hurt expression on his face only made the vibrations get worse.

"Leah, wait please." He muttered out trying to breathe deeply, "It's different than before. My reactions are so much stronger. I don't want to lose control."

Leah ignored his plea and walked towards him placing her hands on his face, "You would never hurt me. You and I both know that." She told him looking into his eyes. "You don't hurt the people you love."

Jacob leaned into her embrace cherishing the few seconds that Leah actually touched him. It was almost like before when they were blissfully happy and in love. Moving her hands from his face she trailed them down his body before resting her hands in his. At her touch the vibrations slowly started to disappear. They both stood there for a couple minutes until Jacob finally spoke, "Sam didn't agree to anything. The only way I settled the whole mess was fighting him for it. When I came out on top, Sam wasn't very pleased. He didn't speak to me for days."

Leah frowned at the news. She knew that Jacob really didn't like fighting with his brothers. Sure they play fought, but Jacob was the most reserved out of the pack only showing his strength when it was completely necessary.

"The pack is a mess. The tension is only making everything worse." Jacob told her, "Everyone is walking on egg shells just waiting for someone to say something so they can have an excuse to fight. I almost regret my decision to bring us all together."

"You know it was for the best." Leah said squeezing his hands, "It will just take some time."

"That's the thing Leah we don't have time." He said walking them back towards the log, "The Reservation is like a ticking bomb. The future doesn't look too great."

"But what about the funding?" she asked him, "That has always kept us a float and if that didn't work we always have the Rec budget."

"We had the Rec budget." He told her, "It's a long frustrating story that Old Quil would be more than happy to tell you. We are okay for a couple of months, but I don't know if we are going to be okay until the new year."

Leah finally let the tears that were building in her eyes fall. First the bad news about Billy, then the whole pack drama, now she found out that the Reservation is broke, and not to mention she's pregnant. She understood now while Jacob didn't want to overwhelm her. They couldn't let the Rec go under, everyone had such fond memories in that building and that's where the community got together.

"What are we going to do?" Leah asked him wiping the tears from her face.

Jacob smiled at her and she was confused at the act. "What? Why are you smiling at me?" she asked him.

Jacob just scooted closer to her and continued to smile at her. "How can you be smiling right now?"

"You said we." He murmured, "You still want to be a we? After everything I've put you through and after everything I just told you?"

Leah froze at what she just said. Did she want a future with Jacob? Did she want to have a baby with him? Deep down she knew she loved him, but would love be enough to make it through all of the drama that was ahead of them.

"I…" Leah started to say. "I…"

* * *

**You didn't think I'd end the chapter exposing all of my tricks did you. Hopefully this chapter filled in missing information that you guys had and created a good plot for the rest of the story. If anyone has any ideas let me know and also let me know how you guys are enjoying the story. Should I continue in this direction or try to change things up. Thanks for reading. **


	6. pt 6

**Enjoy**

* * *

Leah ran her hands over her stomach while she thought about what Jacob had just asked her. Did she want to get back together with him? Did she want to go through all that pain?

"I don't know. There will always be an us. I mean look at me" she said gesturing towards her stomach, "this baby makes it so we are forever connected to each other."

Leah felt her already broken heart tug at the excited look on his face. She quickly added before Jacob could speak, "But we aren't together Jacob. We aren't a couple."

"I'm not ready to let you back in." she admitted to him, "Of course I love you. You're going to be the father of my child. But that doesn't change how I felt on that cliff and the months leading up to that moment. I won't let you push our child to the side for the Cullen's. I'm okay with being second best I've learned to accept it, but I won't let my baby be second choice to anyone.

Leah had no idea where this passion for motherhood was coming from. This morning she wasn't even sure if she wanted to keep this baby. She wasn't sure if she was ready for all the responsibilities motherhood entailed. When her dad's grandmother had died a while back she had left little trusts for Leah and Seth. It wasn't like she was a millionaire by any means, but thanks to Seth's and his impulsive nature to talk to anyone about anything, the Cullen's had advised them on some smart investment ideas which gave them a cushy bank account. She could provide for her baby for a little while, but she would have to get a job somewhere to support them.

"How many times do I have to say it Leah." Jacob cried out, "I don't want her. You're no one's second choice."

Leah puffed out a breath, "But you did want her Jacob. Even if Bella had manipulated you with the false truth, there was something inside of you that still wanted her and not me."

Leah held her hand up silencing him before he could speak, "I don't want to argue about this. It's not good for me or the baby to have this stress. Just because I was in a coma doesn't mean the feelings that I had before the accident just disappeared. I just can't blink away the uncertainty or pain that I feel Jacob. I know you love me, but there is still something inside of me that is scared to let you in. I can't go through the agony if you would leave me again, I wouldn't survive it. And now because of this baby I can't go back to that place. I need some time to learn to love myself again and not depend on someone else to love me."

She walked towards him and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. She spread his hand so his whole palm was covering the small bump, "We need to be the best people we can be for this baby. Our baby."

Jacob didn't say a word but continued to hold his hand to her stomach. He was refusing to meet her eyes and stayed focused on the bump. She knew he was getting overwhelmed with all of the responsibilities he hand right now. She was startled when started to rub his hand over the bump and he murmured out, "Our baby."

Leah placed her hand on top of his, pressing it tighter to her budging stomach trying to give him some comfort. She forgot how hard this was for Jacob. She could relate with him because they both lost a parent, but it was different for Jacob. She had memories with her dad and Jacob had a few blurry memories of Sarah. He was only seven when his mother had passed away. After Sarah had died Billy had gone to a bad place in his life. Sure he got out of his depression, but it took him years to go back to the way he was before his wife had died. It was a dark time for La Push and more specifically Jacob. He had such a warped idea of love and what it meant to be a parent because for him it felt like he lost two at the same time. The twins had each other to lean on, but Jacob had no one so he learned to heal on his own.

Plus he was now Alpha of the pack and Chief of their tribe. She knew what those jobs required and it wasn't a walk in the park. Jacob would be working long, hard hours. There was still a lot of doubt in Leah's mind that was worried about her and Jacob. She sometimes thought that one day he would wake up and realize that he had bigger responsibilities than her and this baby and leave them. He had hundreds of people to look after now.

"Even if we aren't together it doesn't change anything." He told her finally meeting her eyes, "You may not be ready to be in a relationship with me, but in my eyes we are still together. Take it how you want to, but you're it for me Leah. And I know that now without a doubt."

If Leah would have heard those words a couple of months ago she would have melted without a doubt, but now she was still filled with self-doubt and questions. She patted his hand before letting hers slide down to her side. Jacob finally let go of her stomach and let his hands fall limply to his side.

"I don't know what to say." She told him honestly.

"Me either." He told her.

Leah glanced down at the watch she was wearing and swore. She couldn't believe how much time had gone by, but that usually happened when they got to talking like this.

"You need to get back." She told him walking towards the opening and to the trail that would lead them back towards the shop. Jacob was still standing on the far side of the field rubbing his hand on his neck.

"Leah." He called out stopping her, "I was wondering. Well I was hoping."

Leah turned around and looked at him. She smiled at him softly guessing what was on his mind.

"The appointment is this weekend and of course you can come. I'd never keep it from you." she chuckled at the dumbfounded look on his face and also at her choice of words. She didn't know if it was a girl or boy yet. Her mom had told her that she could find out at her next appointment in a few days. So for now she, Seth, and her mom were referring to the baby as 'it'.

"Our baby I mean. I know what you're thinking because I thought about it myself and I'd never shut you out of its life just because we aren't together." She told him holding her hand out for him.

Leah watched as he smiled and walked to her and grasped her hand tightly in his. They both squeezed at the familiar sensation of their fingers interlocked.

"I love you." she told him, "That will never change. I'm not so sure I'm ready to trust you again. There's a part of me that wants so badly let you back in, but I can't. Right now, I have a lot of feelings that I need to sort through. I can't be with you because…because deep down I resent you. I don't want to resent you or hate you, but I do. And I don't want to be with you if I have to questioning everything the real reason why you're doing something or thinking that every time you walk out of a door that you'd never come back. There's a part of me that is still so angry, because I don't want our baby to be living in a false sense of reality. But Jacob you know that no matter how I angry I am, the love I have for you will always make it impossible for me to stay mad. You and I are on this journey together and forever. I just need some time to learn to trust you again."

"I'd never leave you alone." He swore to her, pulling her closer to him, "Ever. I may have a lot on my plate right now, but I never want you to think that I don't have time for you or this baby or that I don't love you or this baby. You both are first in my book. Always. I don't want you to ever forget that Leah. You did before and I swear to you that I won't ever let you feel that way again."

Jacobs's eyes started to fill with tears and he closed his eyes trying to compose himself. He hated that he ever made her feel this way. His voice broke as he whispered to her, "You should be reminded every day how beautiful you are. You should be showered with love every minute of every day. You shouldn't ever have to question the motives of the person you love. I was a fool before to not tell you how much you mean to be and how lucky I am that I get to call you mine. So now for the rest of my life I will be making up what I've done to you….to us. And I'm okay with that, it's what I deserve for hurting you so bad. But I want you to know right now that I'd never, ever leave you alone."

Jacob pulled her body to his and lowered his lips to hers. He knew he was pushing his luck with this kiss, but he threw caution to the wind. He just had to remind her of the love they shared and they only way to do that was without words.

As they stood there tangled in each other kissing, they both knew that after that moment everything was going to change. They were no longer just Jacob and Leah, but now they were someone's parents and they thought of having to do it alone scared them both. Pulling away from the kiss they both stared at each other.

"Together." Jacob told her, "Were in this together. Don't ever doubt that."

"Together." She whispered before kissing him again. Even though they weren't in a relationship she still decided to kiss him. They both knew that the façade of separation wouldn't last for long…because they were truly in this…together.

* * *

**Thanks for all your Fab reviews. Review and let me know how you liked and btw...if you going to be rude and a review, why even bother to post it?  
**


End file.
